


Hermann's Hobby

by fuzzybooks



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 22:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzybooks/pseuds/fuzzybooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermann is a knitter, and in this instance he finds himself knitting socks for Newt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hermann's Hobby

Hermann knits. Sweaters, socks, mittens. He certainly never tried to hide his hobby, but he never did feel the need to advertise it either.  
His grandmother had taught him and it had been a useful skill to have, with knitted clothes no longer at an affordable price. Besides that, it was also calming, counting the stitches and the rows. He always enjoyed doing patterned work the most, as it was all based on mathematics, where to add and remove and how it would effect the big picture.   
After seeing the state of Newt’s socks, one evening when they took a much needed break and Newt threw off his shoes, they were disgusting, old and riddled with holes, he decides to knit a pair of socks for his…friend.

Vanessa laughs at him over skype when he tells her of his plans, and said she’d see if she could send over a couple colors that would work in his pattern.

Getting enough sock yarn in the appropriate colors took far longer than knitting the socks in question. He finished in what felt like no time at all, taking in the calm that always accompanied the clicking of needles.   
Hermann was pleased with the result, the socks would be perfectly acceptable black boot socks if it weren’t for the small green decorations, just big enough to be able to make out what it depicted.

Surprisingly, once he was finished with the socks, he just couldn’t bring himself to give them to Newt. It never felt like the right moment, and a small part of him was worried that Newt would see the socks and laugh in his face.   
He knew that it wasn’t likely, he and Newt had been working together on and off for seven years, and the man was certainly insufferable and loud, not to mention his sub-standard levels of lab cleanliness, but despite all of that they were in measure more than just two men who happened to share a workplace. They were friends. Newt would listen when Hermann talked about new space research- not that there was a lot of it going on at the moment-, he made Hermann a cup of to and generally tried to comfort him after the final phone call with Lars Gottlieb.

Hermann looked over at the small box on his rickety table and nodded to himself. He had made Newt a gift and gifts were meant to be given, not hidden due to irrational fears and if Newt didn’t appreciate it, then perhaps he would finally get some use out of the care package full of pranking material.

He got up and took the box and started walking towards the lab. It was late, but Newt had a habit of staying until he dropped around 4am so Hermann had no doubt that was where he would find him.

Despite wanting to, Hermann did not pause in his walk to the lab. He strode with a determination that cause the few passersby to hasten their own steps, just in case not doing so would lead them to witness one of the infamous Gottlieb-Geiszler shouting matches.

Hermann frowned in distaste as he heard ‘God Save the Queen’ by Sex Pistols blaring out of Newt’s makeshift speakers. The man in question was bobbing his head and moving his hips entirely out of sync with each other and the music as he read a stack of notes.

Hermann cleared his throat and Newt startled, whipping his head head around at such a speed that Hermann had to stifle a sympathetic cringe.

“Hermann! Wasn’t expecting you back tonight. You forget something?” Newt asked. He looked around at Hermann’s desk. Hermann shook his head.

“Ah, no. Well, kind of. I’ve been meaning to give you this.” He said. He held out the box in front of him and Newt put down the notes. His eyes lit up as he took the box.

“For me? Dude! How’d you know it was my birthday?” Newt asked as he opened the box. He fiddled with the paper and continued. “Now I feel kind of bad I never got you anything for your birthday. When is your birthday? And you got me…” Newt paused. “socks. You got me socks? Though I guess I really did need new ones it’s hard to get decent socks these days you know? The kind that aren’t scratchy.” Newt held the sock up in the air to inspect it.   
“Do you think they make them scratchy on purpose? They probably do and - is that Godzilla?” Newt brought the sock closer. “It’s Godzilla! You got me socks with Godzilla on them, wow!” Newt looked back and forth between the sock and Hermann. Hermann shuffled on the spot.

“I actually made them. I had some yarn left over and you looked as if you could use-”

“You made these? Holy shit, that’s some serious talent.” Newt interrupted. He rubbed the sock on his face. “And it’s so soft too!” He said.

Hermann nodded and looked over at a point over Newt’s shoulder.

“I agree that the socks really are terribly scratchy.” Newt chuckled and put the socks back in the box.

“Really dude, they’re great. Thanks.” Newt said. Hermann smiled and nodded.

“Well then, I’ll just-”

“Hey, uh, Hermann? Can I. hug you? If not that’s totally fine and-” Newt started and was interrupted as Hermann nodded and walked forward a few steps.

Newt’s arms wrapped around him and after a few moments Hermann let go. He would have to admit that Newt was about as cuddly as Vanessa had said he looked to be.

“You’re very welcome Newt.” Hermann said. He tugged on the bottom of his jacket to straighten it. “Now I should really be heading to bed. I hope your tests go well.” He said. With a nod towards Newt her turned to leave. He smiled as he heard Newt behind him:

“Of course man, wait. My tests? How did you… You actually listen to me! Hah!” before he was out of hearing range.


End file.
